dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
wielding a primal stone and Claudia summoning dark magic.]] Magic is the mysterious force that exists within the world of ''The Dragon Prince''. Magic is within everything and connected to the environment. All creatures in the lands of Xadia are born connected to six Primal Sources of magic and are accustomed to using such powers. Humans are not born with magic, but there are some who can cast spells by controlling Primal Sources within their environment or by using the right Primal Stone.Creator Q&A Other humans, rather than harnessing the Primal Sources, choose to rely on the magical energy already within magical creatures, extracting it for dark magic. Mages Mages are individuals who can harness and command the force of magic through an array of artifacts and spells. Mages are able to control many different sources of magic, and the source they draw from determines the spells they can cast. Mages can have varying degrees of power. Some elves have magical sources innately within them, such as Moonshadow Elves, but they cannot necessarily be considered mages as they do not actively learn or practise spells - however, some elves do practise magic. Most mages draw upon power from the six Primal Sources of magic, but there are those who empower themselves with the magical energy from magical creatures, and use it for dark magic. Known Mages are: *Callum *Viren *Claudia *Runaan *Lujanne Sources Primal Sources All magic in the world draws upon the six Primal Sources, enormous, powerful entities of the natural world: the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Earth, the Sky, and the Ocean. A mage can draw on these sources to cast different spells; for example, drawing from the Sky's Primal Magic allows a mage to cast wind and thunderstorm spells. The magical creatures of Xadia are all connected to a Primal Source, and their natures and powers reflect that source. *'Sky:' Sky magic draws on the vast sky, the energy, and movement of the winds, and the power of thunderstorms. Creatures connected to the Sky Primal are typically quick and clever and prize the freedom to make their own choices in life. *'Star:' Star magic is little understood. It draws on the vast and timeless power of the cosmos and involves divination, cosmic vision, and seeing into the "beyond". Creatures connected to the Stars are extremely uncommon and rarely seen. *'Ocean:' Ocean magic draws on the depth of the oceans and tides, and its power connects through rivers and lakes that flow back to it. Ocean mages can reflect the nature of their home: a swamp mage and a river mage would look different, though they both connect to the same Primal Source. Ocean-connected creatures often forge strong connections with others and can have hidden depths. *'Earth:' Earth magic draws on the power and energy within the land itself. Earth magic comes from two major domains: the stone, minerals, crystals, and gems of the land, and the flora and fauna of the living world. Creatures connected to the Earth are patient, sometimes stubborn, and care deeply about the history and balance of the natural world. *'Sun:' Sun magic draws from the heat and energy of the Sun. Sun magic has a dual nature: it can conjure spells of light, growth, nurturing and transformation — or it can call upon fire, heat, and destruction. Sun-connected creatures are often intense and charismatic and make natural leaders. *'Moon:' Moon magic draws on the spirit and energy of the Moon, creating illusions, concealment spells, and connections with spirits. The Moon is cyclical in its strength, relating directly to lunar phases. Moon Primal creatures can be private and secretive and are keenly aware of the power of appearances. Dark Magic Dark magic does not connect to any of the Primal Sources. Instead, it draws upon the power within magical creatures themselves and is cast through incantations, often by speaking backward. The ease and potency of dark magic caused humans to hunt and poach magical creatures to harvest their energy. Horrified by the practice, the elves and the dragons divided the continent and drove all humans west out of Xadia. Dark magic cannot be inherited, but it can be taught to others. When a dark mage uses dark magic, some of the magic that courses through them is retained within their body. This allows them to cast some spells without the need for incantations. Casting Spells The act of casting a spell is done by harnessing a nearby Primal Source and then drawing forth a spell through the use of either runes or incantations. Dark magic is often done through incantations and phrases, whereas magic that draws from the Primal Sources is done through runes; however, this is likely to vary from case to case. Rayla has also explained the process of casting spells; for example, Rayla explained to Callum after he casted Aspiro, that in order to cast a spell at all, he would require a storm or at least a strong breeze if he did not have the Primal Stone, implying that simply having access to a Primal Source is not enough; a mage must harness a certain amount of Primal energy to cast a spell. Known Spells Moon * "Mystica-arbora": This spell was casted by Runaan, who crushed his cherished pendant to release powerful cloaking magic. It allows a mage to camouflage themselves, nearby objects and allies, and their surrounding environment from unwanted onlookers. *'"Regina draconis":' Casted by Runaan, this spell sent a shadow hawk with a blood ribbon message back to the Dragon Queen after his mission was completed.Moonrise Sky *'"Aspiro"': Spoken in ancient Draconic, this spell allows a mage to unleash a strong breath of wind in front of them, pushing people or objects backward. *'"Fulminis"': Spoken in ancient Draconic, this spell allows a mage to generate powerful electricity and unleash devastating bolts of lightning at enemies. Dark Magic *'Dark Flames - '"Semalf gnippiks gnipael." ("Leaping skipping flames!"): 'This spell was casted by Claudia using the life of an emberback spider. It allows a mage to conjure a small flame that leaps between multiple targets before disappearing. *'Fusing Spell - "Ecnesse ruoy esuf." ("Fuse your essence."): Casted by Claudia, this spell infused the wisps with the essence of Rayla's hair.Wonderstorm *'Illuminating Spell - '''This spell allows a mage to cast a torch-like light from the palm of their hands, which can then be used to light up a dark area. *'Revealing Spell - "'Cigam rouy laever." ("Reveal your magic."): '''This spell is used to discover whether or not an object holds any magical secrets within it. *'Silencing Spell - "Eciov eht laets." ("Steal the voice."): This spell was casted by Viren with the paw of a Xadian animal. It allows a mage to silence someone and take their voice. *'Smokey Seekers - "Srekees ykoms niaga esir, nellaf fo hsa." ("Ash of fallen, rise again smoky seekers."): '''This spell, using the ashes of Xadian wolves on a blood candle, allows a mage to summon smokey afterimages of the once-alive wolves that chase after and hunt down a target, being able to bite flesh but not be harmed by corporeal items.Cartoonuniverse @Tumblr *'Snake Morphing Spell': Claudia mentions that there is a spell capable of transforming an object, such as a chain, into snakes using the essence of a white powder.Moonrise *'Soul Switching Spell': This allows the mage to switch the souls of two bodies. *'Soul Trapping Spell - "Erasaert ym si luos ruoy." ("Your soul is my treasure."):' This spell was casted by Viren, who used it to seal Runaan within a small gold coin. This spell allows a mage to trap someone within an object and contain them within it. It is chanted in repetition to take effect. *'Tracking Spell - "Fle wodahsnoom eht kees." ("Seek the Moonshadow Elf."):' This spell was casted by Claudia to track Callum and Ezran using the hair of a Moonshadow elf - Rayla's braid. The spell caused the wisps to be charged with energy then launched in the direction of the ingredient's origin. Magical Artifacts Artifacts are often used to harness certain magical properties or abilities and conduct or control various sources of magic or cast spells. Artifacts are mysterious and strange, and not much is known about them. Magical artifacts are diverse and varied. *'Sunforged Blade:' Sunfire Elves can create weapons that stay as hot as when they were forged for hundreds of years. The sheath they are kept in is inscribed with runes to protect the wielder from the extreme heat. *'Mysterious Mirror:' A mirror that Viren stole from the royal dragons' family lair. It has mysterious runes inscribed on the frame. Runaan was adamant about keeping its purpose a secret from Viren, and not much is known about the mirror other than that it was dear to the dragons, and that it is connected to the Dragon Queen's lair. *'Primal Stones:' Primal Stones are powerful artifacts that act as conduits to Primal Sources even when the source itself is not immediately available. They give a mage access to Primal energy anywhere, anytime: Sun magic in darkness, Earth magic at sea, and Moon magic during the day. But Primal Stones are incredibly rare — only master mages can craft them, and the crafting rituals themselves have largely been lost to time. *'Primal Cube:' A magical dice-like cube with runes that dictate the six Primal Sources on all sides. When in the presence of a magical creature or Primal Source, its respective rune glows. *'Staffs:''' Staffs can be used to cast spells, however not much is known about them other than that they are often wielded by elves and mages. References }} Navigation Category:Magic Category:Xadia Category:World